


Breaking Out.

by Vadam_T



Series: A Hipster and an Anarchist - Act 2 [3]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Breaking Out, I get right to the point., M/M, Marcus is hurting, What the Heck is an Omicron!?, Wrench is concerned., post torture, sorry if you don't like that.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadam_T/pseuds/Vadam_T
Summary: Marcus has troubles with two Wrench's......And the master behind all of this mess is revealed...





	Breaking Out.

**Author's Note:**

> Um...I've had some really unavoidable issues recently (mainly mental health related), so sorry for the lack of posting.  
> But I managed to get this finished on my down time, and when my insomnia wasn't acting the hell up.  
> I get right to the point with my writing, I have Marcus get captured in the last part, and in this one he's getting rescued.  
> Sorry if you don't like that, it's just my style of writing. :L  
> Written in iA Writer - Expect typos, errors and word bugs.  
> \---  
> If you enjoyed this story, Goody!  
> Take Care Friends (^.^)/

**Breaking Out**

 

How had Marcus come to this?  
  
There were two Wrench's standing in front of him, both of them essentially identical at first glance, but slightly different after a closer look.  
  
However given the nature of his head after all of the shit Nemec, Agent Sutton and DoppelWrench had done, he was slightly delirious, and couldn't tell the pair of them apart.  
  
It had been a week since his capture, and honestly Marcus wanted nothing more than to get out of this shit-hole. He wanted to go home, have a shower, then curl up under his bed-sheets and forget the world for a day or three.  
  
"What are you waiting for!?" the one on the right points to the other. "Shoot him, we need to get out of here!"  
    
"I was thinking the same thing!!" the one on the left replies, angry slashes lighting up his mask. "Who the fuck do you think you are!? So Dim you couldn't come up with your own life...had to copy somebody else's!?"  
  
Marcus watches how he talks, how he moves. Something familiar in the way he throws his arms out as he shouts. Then again, Wrench was an awfully subdued person when it came to anything about himself.   
  
Even with the mask on, it could show. So the other just standing there, staring was also familiar. "Remind me to get Copyright on my tag, M -- So I can sue this asshole for all this mess."  
  
He glances at him with a sigh and a shake of his head. The Other keeps up the angered approach. "You don't get to call him that, Jackass!"  
  
Stepping forwards he pushes him. This prompts the other to push back. Marcus looks between them, the pistol in his right hand shaking slightly.  
  
He was exhausted and he just wanted this to be over with. Some of that bubbles up within him. Just as the pair grab a hold of one another, the one on the right getting the one on the left in a headlock.  
    
"Enough!" He shouts, prompting the two of them to stand up-right, both looking at him with Letter Os on their masks. Again Marcus looks between them both...trying desperately to remember, let alone notice a difference.  
  
He remembers one of the problems being height, the clone was shorter. He points the gun at the shorter of the two....Or was that taller? Then at the other.  
    
"Hey! Don't shoot me...it's him you wanna end!"  
  
"Fuck you, I ain't ready to go...I gotta god-damn future to look forwards too!" the taller one shouts.  
  
Marcus' eyes track down, specifically to their left hands. Unfortunately Wrench, the real one, wasn't wearing the engagement ring he gave him a while ago.  
  
"I'm really hating my own ground rules right now." He says, his arm was getting heavy from holding it up this long. "Next time, wear the damn ring on an Op."  
    
"You got it." They both nod in unison, carats appearing on the masks. Then they look at each other, the annoyed slashes returning.  
  
"Will you stop doing that!" the taller of the two says, prodding the shorter one on the shoulder. "Just take off your mask, your vest...and quit pretending to be me!"  
  
"There's an idea..." Marcus nods. "Take off your masks."  
    
"Infront of an FBI Agent?" the taller one scoffs, before laughing sarcastically. "I don't fucking think so!"  
    
"My sentiments exactly!" the shorter one replies, gesturing with his hands. "After the shit you pulled with taking this thing...I'm not taking it off."  
  
"Alright..." Marcus lowers his pistol, the pair of them to look at him. "I haven't the head right now..."  
  
He gestures to his head, and the large gash running through his left eye. "...or the sight and where-with-all to figure out just which one of you is the real one...so one of you throw me a god damn bone here."    
  
"I got a good one...what colour are my eyes?" the taller one says."    
  
"Blue." the other replies instantly. "Don't even try that shit, M knows me intimately..."    
  
"Yeah, but do you?" the taller one turns to face him. "I got a tattoo for him recently...a small letter M somewhere on my person, where is it?"    
  
"Left buttock." the other says, folding his arms. The Taller one eeps back slightly.   
  
"Seriously?" Letter Os light up his mask, he glances at Marcus. "How the fuck did they find that out? Do you have a camera in your glasses...or...your dick? or something?"  
  
That comment brings something to mind, something Marcus needed, and something he wished he'd thought of sooner. It was entirely possible that DoppelWrench knew the man he was imitating completely, but did he know the man he loved.  
  
He smiles as he thinks up the next question, it was something only the real Wrench would know the answer too.  
  
"Alright..." Marcus says with a tired shrug. "In my bedroom, 3 of the walls are the same colour...but the one behind my bed is different. What colour is it?"  
  
They both look at him, then the taller one speaks.  
  
"Black. Has a bunch of horrible posters on it."  
  
With that Marcus points his pistol at the other and puts a round in him. He jerks as it hits him, exclamation marks lighting up the mask for a brief second, before he drops to the ground.  
  
The other Wrench just stares at him as he falls, letter Os on his mask. He looks back at Marcus who had turned his head away, his eyes closed tight. "Please...tell me I just made the right choice..."  
  
Wrench walks over to him, taking a hold of his hand and removing the gun from it. There was an all too familiar gentleness to his grip.  
  
Reaching up, he pulls the mask from over his face, holding it in his right hand. "I'd say you did."    
  
The Hipster opens his eyes, taking one surprised look at him, before grabbing him and pulling him into a hug. "Dylan..."    
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner." Wrench says, squeezing him closer. "We had too-"  
  
"-I know." Marcus replies into his shoulder. "It's part of the job...don't worry."  
  
Suddenly Sitara appears in the doorway behind Marcus. She looked pretty tired herself, but more so relieved to see that Marcus was alive.  
    
"I just watched that shit-show on the feeds." she says calmly, looking at the DoppelWrench who is pulling himself back against the wall. "Do you have any idea how much Ray owes Josh now?"    
    
"You were making bets?" Wrench steps back from his partner. "Over which one he'd shoot?"   
  
Marcus just huffs a breathy laugh.  
  
"No, over your height." She replies. "We didn't know if you were taller, or shorter than Marcus."    
  
She moves over to the Wrench Copy and kneels down to his level. "Now then...what do we do with you?"    
    
"Nothing...this is all part of the plan." He replies, coughing a few times. He'd removed his mask, and now the differences could be seen.  
  
"Plan?" Sitara tilts her head. "What plan?"  
  
"His plan..." DoppelWrench says, looking at them all for a moment. Upon realizing they have no clue, he laughs. "Oh you don't know..."  
  
"This was Harvey's doing." Wrench says, keeping a hold of Marcus. The Hipster looked like he was about to drop at any moment. "He caused this mess."  
  
"All at the expense and order of another..."  
    
"Who?" Sitara asks plainly. "Who ordered this? Who wants Dedsec shut down?, Nemec? Sutton?"    
    
"Don't be stupid." He replies, shaking his head. His hand clutching the bullet wound on his right side. "They're just like me...parts of the plan, they're as clueless as you."  
    
"You don't have much time left." Sitara returns. "If you wanna continue breathing, I suggest you tell me who's ordering this...a name...anything."  
  
"Omicron."  
  
Wrench feels Marcus go rigid next to him, a shallow breath escaping him. "Wha- What did you just say?"    
    
"That's right." DoppelWrench grins. "He's not forgotten about you, Hipster boy."  
  
"Omicron?" Wrench looks between them. "Who's that?"    
  
"It's...all part...of the plan." With that, his head drops, his eyes closing shut.  
  
Sitara stands up, turning to face the two of them. "Omicron...you know that name?"    
  
Marcus nods. "He's um...He's an old accquaintence."  
  
Just then his balance goes and his legs give way. Sitara helps Wrench to catch him before he falls. "Easy there, we've got you."    
  
"We need to get him out of here." Wrench says, quickly checking the wound on his face. "He's not in good shape."    
    
"Ray's got the van prepped outside." Sitara nods. "Let's move."

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER - OAKLAND HACKERSPACE

* * *

  
  
"You're lucky this didn't cut through your eye, Marcus." Ghouly says as he cleans the wound with a peroxide solution. "Gonna be a horrible scar though."  
  
"Yeah, I'd rather not think about it right now." Marcus replies, gritting his teeth. The peroxide burned as it cleaned the wound out. "...I've got more pressing things on my mind."    
  
"Such as?" Wrench comes into the room, stopping for a moment as he sees the full extent of the damage. This was going to be a permenant scar for him. "Oof, welcome to the freaky-face club, M."  
  
"What?" Marcus beams, despite himself. "You gonna make me a mask to hide behind?"    
    
"If you want." Wrench replies with a shrug. "I think Sitara has the old schematics somewhere back at Headquarters."  
  
Ghouly takes a step back, looking at what he'd done. "Alright, let that sit for a while...I know it's uncomfortable, but we've got to make sure it's all thoroughly cleaned before we apply the dressing."    
  
"At least it's my bad eye that's out of commission." Marcus laughs again, taking his glasses from the stand next to the bed and gently placing them on his nose. "Thanks Ghoul."    
  
"I'll be back in an hour to finish fixing you up...just, stay here, try to get some more rest if you can."  
    
"Don't worry." Wrench mutters back to him. "I'll make sure he stays put."  
  
"Alright." Ghouly quickly washes his hands in the basin of water, before leaving them too it.  
  
Once he's gone. Wrench hops up onto the bed he's laying on. Marcus let's out a pained grunt. "Easy, watch the chest..."  
  
"So." Wrench says, almost awkwardly.  
    
"So." Marcus repeats. "I guess you wanna know about Omicron."    
  
"For disclaimer purposes, Sitara set me up to this." The Anarchist runs his hand along the bandages on his chest for a second. "She really needs to know...and she wouldn't shut up about it so..."  
  
"Back before I was arrested for that shit in Oakland..." Marcus begins. "There was a group operating in the area...known as The Ferals."    
  
"I've heard of them." Wrench nods. "Mercenary Hackers, Black Hat Ops...nasty shit."    
    
"They weren't always like that...I was a runner for them." Marcus continues. "Back then they were under the leadership of a man named Solomon Murphy, he was a good man, had good ideas for the Bay Area. If he'd not been murdered you can guarantee it would be the Ferals who took on Blume."  
  
"He was murdered?"  
  
"Under mysterious circumstances." Marcus nods slowly. "One day one of his people finds him dead at his apartment. The Next Day, Omicron takes control as per protocol...and everything changed."    
  
"Who murdered him?" The Anarchist asks, naturally curious. "Did you ever find them?"  
    
"No." Marcus shakes his head. "But to this day...Many of the former Ferals, including myself...are of the firm belief that Omicron killed Murphy..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They never liked each other...Murphy was kind, cared about the cause he fought for..." Marcus shuffles slightly, blinking a few times, the wound was still stinging. "Omicron was the opposite. He did things for the money and influence...no job was too dark, no amount of money was to little."  
  
"How come I've never heard of him?" Wrench eyes the wound on the Hipsters face. He hoped that he wouldn't develop any issues with that later on. "None of us have."    
  
"He's very good at what he does." Marcus shrugs. "If he doesn't want to be known...he can easily do it."  
    
"Well we have his tag now." Wrench puts his arm around his partner. "Josh'll work his magic, find what he can for us."  
  
"Right now..." Marcus sighs. "I just want to go home and...rest a while."    
  
"I'll take you when we're finished here."  
  
"Thanks for coming to get me by the way." Marcus rests his head against Wrench's shoulder. "Took you long enough, but thanks all the same."    
  
Wrench smirks. "Don't mention it."  
  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> "In my bedroom, 3 of the walls are the same colour...but the one behind my bed is different. What colour is it?"  
> \---  
> \- The quote above is a reference to Mrs_X who has made my life on here so much better with each installment of her story "To break the broken." Seriously, check it out!  
> \- Marcus now has a scar, may lead to some confidence based stories later in the series.  
> \- Dusan Nemec WILL make another appearance, I promise you that :3  
> \- Next few parts will be loosely connected to the first two. I wanna get some random ones in before I get back to the nitty gritty.  
> \- Just occurred to me, I never explained how DoppelWrench was able to get a replica of the mask. My general idea was that during the mission "W4TCH3D_" in the game, the one were our adorable spikey friend is captured, the Federal Agents that were interrogating him made a scan of the mask, and it's components...hence why DoppelWrench has an exact copy. They also got his appearance and such from that incident.  
> \- I am so f'in tired...time for some sleep me thinks. (=.=) zzZZZzzzZZZzZz  
> END OF NOTES  
> \---  
> See you all in the next one. (^.^)/


End file.
